


¡Tú Necesitas Comida, Flacitos!

by twistedrainbows8908



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chub, Chubby, Chubby Kink, Disney, English, Ernector - Freeform, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Food Kink, Food Porn, Imector, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Pixar, Size Kink, Spanish, Sweet, Weight Gain, chub kink, fat kink, romantic, spanglish, tummy, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrainbows8908/pseuds/twistedrainbows8908
Summary: Her esposito had had a rough concert, though she hadn't exactly been expecting anything else. He and Ernesto hadn't gained all the respect in the world quite yet,  and she figured both her chiquitos needed a pick-me-up.





	¡Tú Necesitas Comida, Flacitos!

Ernesto had dragged himself in behind the other man, a sneer spread across his face. Both were covered in sweat, having made their way to Héctor and Imelda's casita nueva. They had finally been offered a gig instead of begging over and over for one, at a cantina within town. They had played and played, entertaing everyone, or so they thought. They only noticed their reactions after they'd finished, quickly feeling bebidas y botellas hitting them, though only a few actually made their targets. They'd had trouble with El Don Juarez, losing their cena libre, as well as any chance of jugaron aveces de. 

Both amigos were covered in dirt, tuvieron rope dishelved and tuvieron pelo missed, spread all over on top of their heads. Héctor quietly entered their home, all their candles and gas lamps blown out by, he supposed, his diosa dulce, his Imeldita bonita. His best amigo had already been upset and grumbling at la noche's eventos, his camisa stained by a thrown shot of tequila. The glass had only hit the wall, liquid splattering across his back and causing him to let out a grill, nearly pushing Héctor off the stage, though the man larguilarucho. They managed to take their respective sillas in la cocina, staying in the darkness, the light of la Luna casting a faint gloss over la carte. 

"¿Qué el chingado?", Ernesto huffed out, barely making an attempt to lower his voice. Héctor leant forward, shushing him wildly, before turning his head. He let out a gasp, his cheeks flushing up. Un lampo oil that had been placed by tuvieron puerta was suddenly lit up, followed by a young woman slipping into tuvieron cocina simplemente, a hand placed on her large stomach. It glowed through her vestido blanco de noche, though not quite literally. He stared for a few seconds, before beginning to laugh sheepishly. He gave a nervous wave, before speaking, his voice still fairly quiet. 

"Hola, mi angelita, lo sé we're still low on coming y dinero, el hombre viejo decided to quit on us.", he spoke, before sighing, resting against the table again. "Estamos bien, necesitamos que todo." This earned him a glare from Ernesto, as well as Imelda rolling tuvo ojos. 

"Hombres bobos,", she shrugged her shoulders and let out a laugh, tuvo mano still descansa o tuvo pansa as she moved, lighting up la cuerte pequeña toda, " You two aren't that big yet, tengo mucha comida preparada." She turned to look at her boys again, both staring up at her, one quite happy and the other grumpy, as would happen on a daily basis. She soon motioned to the counter behind her, filled with platters of flautas, tamales, and la bandeja de tres leches. 

Neither man had noticed the array for food, both instantly falling victim to the sight and smell. Imelda giggled again, before bringing the first platter over to the table. She began to move all the dishes, setting them in front of both of them, causing them to lean forward over the table. Héctor, suddenly showing concern once again, glanced up at his darling expose, his eyebrows furrowed en tuvo estado nervioso. "¿Tú, comas, razón?". She smiled, and nodded, before her more dominant, less raspy than it would be, tone filled the room once again.

"Sí, no precoupes, especialmente tú, Ernesto." She winked again, antes de taking a seat between both of them, moving her hands to both of their flatter-than-needed estomagas. "Eat up, ¡amores, es toda para tú!" She grinned, urging her lovers to stuff themselves as much as needed. They both lit up right away, diving over la mesa to throw the delicacies into their faces. They eventually sat back, having gotten through a full two platters by themselves. Tuvieron bocas were covered in grease and sauces, even a few spare bites of chicken.

They were both choosing to take a bit of a break, their bellies gordos extended from their cream y blanco colored button-up tops. Her soft, smaller hands rubbed at both their guts, blown up and slightly messy. She sighed, and raised an eyebrow, looking between both of tuvo corazóns de dulces. "Ay díos, mis chicos necesitan tuvieron dairy...". She grinned, and soon leant in towards her darling Héctor, picking up a slice of el sweet, incredibly moist postal. She lovingly slid it into tuvo Boca. He gained whipped cream and the mixture de leches to do over tuvo boca, a groan escaping his lips. Despite this, he instantly fell in love with the taste. 

Both men leant forward again, both stuffing themselves and being heavily fed by the woman sat between them. They ate and ate, their buttons popping off and scattering across the room. They pinged across the surfaces of the room, landing across the floor. They eventually ended up so full, tan, flushed tummies so bloated, their bodies so entirely exhausted that they were nearly dormimos at la mesa pequeña. She let out a small series of chuckles, nearly picking them up herself and then bringing them to their casí siempre shared bedroom, putting tuvo chicos a la cama. She came to lay down with them, once again, after putting out all la cocina's lights, falling fast asleep sandwiched in between her two warm hombres perfectos.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this site! I hope this isn't too weird a start! Thank you for reading, please correct my Spanish if there are mistakes, seeing that I'm relearning the language! ¡Gracías para leyeron!


End file.
